Evil Lurking Inside
by Pandoras Box1
Summary: -X-over with Harry Potter- Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Paris, Wyatt, and Leo go to Hogwarts and find that not everyone is just after the book.
1. Feeling Of Superiority

----Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Charmed. I only own Paris Turner. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, ~Premonitions~, and Telepathic Speaking. Notes: Harry and his gang are 17 as well as Paris, and Wyatt is 16.---  
  
Evil Lurking Inside  
  
Chapter One: Feeling Of Superiority  
  
An old man sat in his office contemplating the decision he must formulate. The decision, he knows, is not to be taken lightly. But the plan of action that was decided by the council, a plan which he himself suggested, is one that has never been done. But he knows for the sake of his world he must do what he knows in his heart, mind, and soul to be correct. So he will approve the decision.  
  
Swiftly for one of his age he took out a quill and a piece of parchment, and began to write. His eyes locked in concentration of the task at hand, and his mind focused. When he finished his letter, he folded it closed and poured hot wax onto the area where the ends met; he stamped the seal, and then wrote the address.  
  
As if on command an owl flew to the desk and landed upon it. The elderly man gave the magnificent bird the letter, and off it flew carrying the contents of survival with it.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
As always in the Halliwell house its members where slow to rise when the sun wakes from the darkness. But on this particular day, one awoke with the coming dawn. Paris Turner the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell, a charmed one, and Cole Turner, the source of all evil, shimmered into the kitchen. When she arrived she immediately started the coffee pot letting the smell of caffeine tickle her senses.  
  
When the green light on the machine turned on, she grabbed a mug from the cabinets and poured herself some of the dark liquid. She added some cream and sugar, just they way she liked it, and took a seat at the kitchen table. She sipped the hot drink slowly, savoring the flavor. She set the mug down and took the arts section of the newspaper and began to read.  
  
Without warning there was a hard thump on the window of the kitchen. She turned her gaze to the spot immediately, and saw an owl. Her eyes lit with confusion, but sensing no harm from the animal, she opened the window. The bird flew onto the kitchen table and Paris saw that it held something; a letter. She walked toward it without apprehension, she knew it was harmless but also she sensed a large magical force around it. She took the letter from the bird and read the contents of the letter.  
  
Dear Halliwells,  
  
I have written you for help in this dryer time which the wizardry world is in. A dark force arises, one of which I will not speak on this piece of parchment. My companions and I have taken time to come to this conclusion which involves you; the charmed ones to help our school. I invite you all to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know I have many lose ends to tie up, but they will be explained upon your arrival. Time is of the essence you see, so I must have your decision immediately today. I have sent a piece of parchment along with this letter to inform me of your decision.  
  
Many Thanks, Professor Dumbledore  
  
Paris's confusion heightened after reading the letter. She decided that as the letter said they should decide immediately. So with all her might she screamed at the top of her lungs awaking her family members.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris couldn't sleep; her mind was so consumed with the day's events. She and her family were going to leave for England in the morning. The entire day they had sent and received letters to and from Professor Dumbledore. So far what they had learned is that there is a dark force terrorizing the students of Hogwarts and the wizarding world itself.  
  
So she and her family were going to Hogwarts to stop the evil. She was to be a student as well as her younger cousin Wyatt. Her mother, two aunts and uncle were going to be professors at the school. She was excited by the idea of going to a school only to learn magic, even though she bet she knew all there was to know.  
  
There was a burst of wind at her open window and Paris got up out of bed to close it. As she walked nearer to it, a dark mist entered and slowly a figure materialized from the mist. She stopped dead in her tracts, she inspected the intruder. It was a man, his hair a raven black she could tell even without any light. He was taller than her, his features sharp, but he was handsome. She saw his eyes pouring into hers, and she spoke. "Who-"  
  
He put his hand up to silence her. "You are even more beautiful than I imagined."  
  
Paris felt blood rush up to her cheeks and the man smiled. This was rather unusual for Paris to act as such. Flattery from someone who entered her house without invitation caused her to become very angry and usually the person wouldn't live to tell the tale. But normally the invaders were demons trying to kill her or her family. In truth she felt evil protruding from this man, but somehow she couldn't will a fireball to form. Gradually she began to become infuriated. How could this man, or whatever he was, make her feel weak? She of all people? Soon she realized that the man before her needed to be taught a lesson. But as soon as she managed to wield her attack, he vanished in the mist surrounding him.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
A dark haired young man walked side by side with two others; another young man with hair the color of fire, and a girl with unruly light brown hair. They walked in an area surrounded by shops. The three held caldrons carrying their parcels, and talked rapidly. As they continued to walk they were surprised to see six persons looking very confused. They seemed to be lost or somewhere near that thought. What more, was that there was a girl with brown hair and dark eyes that looked around their age stood, as well as a boy with blond hair that looked about a year younger. They were surprised by this because they should have seen them before, if they were a witch and wizard they should be attending Hogwarts, and they were sure they had never seen them.  
  
The three walked toward the people with concerned looks. As they walked toward the persons the young girl looked over to them. Dark brown eyes caught shinny emerald ones, and for a second time seemed to stop. Slowly a smile crossed the girl's face as the three came closer. The others with the girl noticed the trio as well.  
  
"You look lost, would you like some help?" the unruly haired girl asked politely.  
  
"Ah, yeah." A woman with long dark brown hair nodded. "Where can we find a wand?"  
  
The girl just continued to stare at the three with a smile. "Ollivanders." She told them like it was common knowledge, which it was to her.  
  
The man in the group smiled. "Thanks, but could you give us directions?"  
  
The red headed boy gave a huge smile. "We can do better than that, we'll show you."  
  
"Thanks so much. Ahh?" said the other woman with brown hair except shorter than the woman who had spoken before.  
  
"Oh how rude of us." The girl replied. "I'm Hermione Granger," she gestured to the red haired boy, "Ron Weasley, and" she then gestured to the boy with the dark hair, and glasses covering green eyes. "Harry Potter."  
  
At the mention of his name, Harry expected them to start asking him to see his scar and all of the other nonsense he received for being him. To his surprise and delight they didn't. They just gave him warm smiles.  
  
"Piper Halliwell." The woman who had asked where to get a wand said.  
  
"Leo Wyatt." The man replied.  
  
"Wyatt Halliwell." Said the boy.  
  
"Paige Mathews." The red haired woman said.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell." The other dark haired woman replied.  
  
"And I'm Paris Turner." Said the girl who had caught Harry's gaze not but a few minutes ago.  
  
As they walked toward the wand shop, Harry learned that Paris and her family had been invited to Hogwarts by Professor Dumbledore. She was to be in their year, meaning that she must be an extraordinary witch since she had never been to wizarding school before. Her Cousin Wyatt was going to be a year under her, and they both were excited about going to school for magical purposes. Little did Harry know of the magic both possessed, as well as the magic of their family members.  
  
When they reached Ollivanders, Harry and the gang decided to stay with them to help them find their way around Diagon Alley for the supplies needed for school. The group entered the store with the ring of the bell that told the owner when someone entered his store.  
  
"Welcome." Came a voice from behind the counter. "I'm guessing that you are in need of wands."  
  
"Yup." Paige smiled.  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked at his shoppers, and continued. "All of you?"  
  
The six nodded their heads in answer to his question.  
  
Mr. Ollivander didn't ask any questions but proceed to grab some of the wands from the shelf. He gave them a warm smile and asked. "Who's first?"  
  
"Me." Paris raised her hand as if in school. Mr. Ollivander gestured to her and she walked over to him. He handed her a wand and told her to wave it in the air. Paris shrugged and waved the wand swiftly causing some of the boxes to fly off the shelf. "Sorry." Paris replied apologetically.  
  
"It's quite alright child." Mr. Ollivander replied. He thought for a moment then asked. "Is there anything specific that should be in your wand? That would give me a clue as to what wand is right for you."  
  
Paris nodded in understanding. "Something that is half good and half evil."  
  
The old man arched his eyebrow at her statement, but went toward the back and got a box. He came back with it in hand. His eyes were sparkling with curiosity. "Now this wand is very rarely used. It has half an angel wing, and half a demon's horn inside. The wood is from the tree of the dead, and is glazed with the blood of an elder."  
  
Paris took the wand hesitantly and instantly fire began to stream along her body, and emerged her in it. She felt neither pain nor intense heat from it. After a few seconds the fire went out and she just stood there looking at the wand in her hand.  
  
"Interesting." Was all Mr. Ollivender said after the spectacle that had just happened. ^^This girl must be quite special if that wand was made for her.^^ He thought.  
  
"My turn." Wyatt cried happily after his cousin had made buying a wand seem like fun. He hurried over to the shop keeper and told him. "My wand should have something that has a lot of good in it."  
  
Mr. Ollivender nodded, and climbed a ladder to reach the wand he had in mind. He grasped it and walked back to the young boy. As he handed the box to him he told the child "This wand is also very rarely used, it is made from the olive branch the dove brought Noah, and inside it carries the dust of the whitelighters orb."  
  
When the wand touched Wyatt's hand, a bright blue light glimmered off of him, and after a few seconds it dispersed. Mr. Ollivander again looked in awe but just told the boy "I think it is just the right one."  
  
The others got their wands, surprising Mr. Ollivander because each received a wand that was very rare. After they paid for the wands, they thanked him and left the shop. Harry and his gang continued to help the Halliwells' with their shopping.  
  
Finally they were finished buying the necessities for school. Paris had gotten a black cat with golden eyes as her familiar and named it Raven. Wyatt on the other hand had bought a toad called Wart. Both of the young Halliwells' were displeased at having to wear robes, but after being told by Harry that in the dorms and after hours they could wear whatever they liked made the two feel better. Now all of them sat in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron, drinking butterbeer.  
  
"Oh my god!" Piper exclaimed after her first sip of the drink. "I have to have the recipe! This stuff would be great at P3."  
  
"P3?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's my club back in the city." Piper replied.  
  
Ron nodded in understanding. "Wicked." He said at her reply.  
  
"So what exactly brings you to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked them. She was quite curious as to why they were here. She couldn't understand why they were past the age one would start at the school, and she expected that the girl would be starting school in the same year as her and Harry and the boy a year under. Also why would the family being going to the school as well? She concluded that it had to do with he-who-must-not-be-named. If her assumption was correct, the Halliwells' were coming to Hogwarts to help. If so who were these witches and wizards that were so powerful?  
  
"Professor Dumbledore asked us to come." Phoebe told them. She wasn't sure if she should explain the reasons to these three. Sure, they were witches and wizards, which she thought had become extinct, but could they be trusted?  
  
Paige glanced at her watch. "Hey, we better get going." She motioned to the adults, who nodded.  
  
"Where are you going?" Wyatt asked his parents.  
  
"We have to go to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore." Leo told his son and niece. "You guys stay here, and take the train. We'll orb so we can get there faster. See you soon alright."  
  
Wyatt and Paris nodded, and watched as the four orbed out of the restaurant. The other three persons just watched in amazement.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron said again.  
  
"How'd they do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"What orb?" Wyatt looked at the trio dumbfounded. "You're witches and wizards but you don't know about orbing?"  
  
Both boys nodded, while Hermione sat pondering. "I thought only whitelighters did that?"  
  
Wyatt nodded. "Whitelighters and half whitelighters like me and my aunt Paige."  
  
"But that's impossible; whitelighters are assigned to special types of witches. Witches who protect muggles and fight demons." Hermione stated, and then slowly the answer dawned on her. "So that means your mum and aunts are those type of witches."  
  
"Not only that, they are the most powerful." Paris stated matter of factly "Their the Charmed ones."  
  
"Charmed ones?" Ron asked. "Didn't we learn about that in mythology class?"  
  
Harry nodded to Ron then turned to Paris and asked "So it isn't a myth?"  
  
"Nope." Paris said with a smile.  
  
Just as Hermione was to ask another question, an unwelcome figure walked through the door of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed in disgust "Malfoy." He hissed with displeasure.  
  
"Who?" Paris asked. But before Harry, Ron or Hermione could explain the person in question spotted them and walked over to the booth at which the Potter gang and some new faces sat.  
  
Draco eyed the booth at which Potter and his gang of two sat. But this time there were two new faces. A girl with long chocolate colored hair and brown eyes, and a younger boy with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes sat with the three. He was surprised that a girl as attractive as the one sitting there would associate with Potter, Weasley and the mudblood Granger.  
  
Before Draco said a word Paris smiled at the bleach blond "Hello, I'm Paris Turner and this is my cousin Wyatt Halliwell." She held out her hand, which Draco inspected, but surprisingly took.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He replied with a microscopic smile.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked bitterly, he didn't want to know what the Slytherin was up to.  
  
"Just introducing myself Potter." Draco replied coldly, but turned his attention back to Paris.  
  
"Do you go to Hogwarts as well?" Paris asked, she noticed the blind hatred the three had for the boy. But so far he had done nothing to offend her.  
  
"Yes, I'm in Slytherin and you're?" He had never seen her before, and he knew she didn't go to Hogwarts because if she had he wouldn't have forgotten a face like that.  
  
"I start this year." Her smile never fading as she spoke.  
  
The door to the Leaky Cauldron opened again, and a man with long blond hair and facial features similar to Draco's. The man immediately spotted the young Malfoy, and walked over. He gave false smiles to the Potter gang, and whispered something into Draco's ear. He immediately excused himself and left with the man.  
  
"That was weird." Harry stated as he watched the two Malfoy's leave the restaurant.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table and waved to the four familiar faces they saw sitting at the Professors table in the front of the Great Hall. The four waved to them with warm smiles planted on their faces. Harry also noticed another familiar face sitting next to Phoebe Halliwell; Oliver Wood. ^^Wonder what he's doing here?^^ Harry thought to himself.  
  
Ron noticed the old captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and asked Harry. "What's Wood doing here?"  
  
Harry shrugged and opened his mouth to answer but stopped when the gigantic doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years entered the room. The line was uneven with Paris and Wyatt, who were taller than the young first years, standing in the front of the line. Both waved to Harry and the others then turned their attention to their family up front who smiled at them happily, giving them thumbs up. When they reached the front of the hall the Professor smiled at the new students. Paris noticed his eyes twinkle and thought of how kind the old man looked. Everyone listened as Professor Dumbledore explained the sorting, and watched as Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of them, and held the sorting hat in her hands.  
  
Both Paris and Wyatt jumped back in surprise when the hat began to sing, but after a few seconds they calmed down. When the hat finished its song, Professor McGonagall called out "Turner, Paris."  
  
Paris walked over to the stool and sat down upon it. She felt the hat settle itself on top of her head and listened as it whispered. "Well, never did I think of royalty coming to Hogwarts, especially the highest royalty possible." Paris's eyes widened at the statement but stayed quiet. "You are quite hard to place; you are very courageous: your battles with evil prove that. But you also are sneaky and have a naughty side to you, a side you're afraid of. Your loyalty is high, but you have a strong will to prove yourself. I wonder if that has anything to do with your origin." The hat was silent for a moment then continued "but something tells me that you are needed in-GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Paris smiled and walked toward the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Hermione and a girl with red hair just like Ron's. She saw the three smiling, and Harry gave her an approving nod. She turned her attention back to the sorting hat to see where Wyatt would be assigned.  
  
Wyatt seated himself on the stool, and felt the hat on his head. He too heard the hat whisper "Wow! What a mix you are half whitelighter and half charmed. Where to put you? You too are courageous and loyal. But unlike your cousin, I see no evil lurking inside. Therefore I shall place you in- GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Wyatt hurried over to where his cousin sat, and placed himself in between Harry and a boy with blond hair. He smiled happy with his placement, but something stuck in the back of his mind. The hat said something of his cousin, and evil lurking inside. Paris wasn't evil, he knew that. She helped fight just as he did, and was caring and kind. But still the thought prowled in the back of his head.  
  
Finally the sorting was over, and all the first years were put in the appropriate houses. Dumbledore again approached the students. "A few words before we begin our feast. One: the dark forest is still forbidden. Two: please welcome back our own Oliver Wood, he is to be the new flight teacher and assist with Quidditch." There was a welcome of applause for the former student, "And Three: let's have another warm Hogwarts welcome to Professor Wyatt," Leo stood up and got a round of applause, he smiled at them kindly. "His wife Professor Halliwell," Piper stood and many hoots and catcalls were made along with applause. Piper laughed a little at the welcome. "Her sister Professor Mathews." Again a large roar was heard along with many catcalls. Paige smiled a dazzling smile which added to the welcome. "And her other sister Professor Halliwell." Another bellow of applauses and hoots and hollers were made. "They will be our DADA teachers and have also come to help to protect the school for reasons we all know. Also many of you may have studied them in Mythology class, and now the myth has been proved true. They are the Charmed Ones." There was a large gasp from the students and some of the teachers, but Dumbledore ignored it and yelled "Let the feast begin!" With that food began to fill the once empty plates.  
  
Ron dug into the food like a starved child, while Wyatt and Paris looked at it in obvious shock. Slowly they began to eat tentively and join in on the recent conversation, which was about he-who-must-not-be-named.  
  
"Why is everyone so scared of that guy?" Wyatt asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Because he's evil." The red haired girl named Ginny told Wyatt.  
  
"What did he do?" Wyatt questioned. He had met many a demon and wondered what the big deal was. He had never heard of the guy, so he listened as Harry told him about how he got the lightening shaped scar on his forehead, and other adventures that involved the wizard.  
  
Paris and Wyatt shared a look of interest and doubtfulness. Paris smiled at her cousin and stated. "Well, I doubt he is that bad. I mean I've never heard of him or met him. So-"  
  
She was cut off by Harry. "What do you mean met him? You wouldn't survive."  
  
Paris got a bit defensive as she answered "Let's just say I'm acquainted with most evil things."  
  
"And that's because?" Harry needed a better explanation than that. After all Harry had gone through because of that man, and for Paris to say such things. He was being to think Paris was too sure of herself.  
  
She sighed. "Because," she trailed off. What was she supposed to say? I'm the princess of everything that's evil. What a good way to start school; scare everyone off in a second. No, she wouldn't explain as to why. "Never mind."  
  
Harry frowned and stared at her with a questioning look. After a while the conversation took on a different subject and the pressure of who you were went away.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Asleep in her room, which she shared with Hermione and Ginny, Paris dreamt. The scene was as dark as a starless winter night. She was walking at a steady pace, and slowly somewhere in the distance a dim light shinned. Paris quickened her pace and soon found herself in a room walled with stones, like an old dungeon wall. Finally it occurred to her that's exactly what the place was; a dungeon.  
  
Paris felt a cold breeze sweep past, and the hair on the back of her neck flew straight up on their ends. She shivered. Little by little fear crept upon her. Her gaze soon turned its attention to the corner of the room. With only the dim light that crept through some invisible window could she make out the figure. Her eyes widened at the sight. It was him; the young man who had entered her room in that array of dark mist; the one who had lowered her guard with the words 'You're even more beautiful than I imagined.' The thought alone made her blood boil. It wasn't the words that made her furious, but the way she felt weak when he said them. Not weak as in love of a person, no not that type of weak. It was the type of weak feeling that meant he had power, superiority.  
  
His eyes finally met hers and a smile crossed his face. She couldn't move, though she commanded herself to. Even as he moved in closer she didn't budge. The only movement she made was to breathe. Slowly the space between them came to an end. His lips met hers, and their lips touched. His hand laid itself on her cheek and his arm around her waist as he kissed her. His eyes were closed with the gesture, but hers were not. If she could have, she would have stopped him before he was able to have even reached a foot in front of her, but she couldn't and she scolded herself for it.  
  
He broke the kiss, and smiled at the sneer she had on her face. He let out a soft chuckle and brushed her cheek with his hand. "Soon," he said as he began to back away. "soon you will be mine." He drifted away into the darkness, and Paris felt the cold breeze again.  
  
Her head flew up off the pillow. She was awake now, and the scenes of her dream still fresh in her memory. She felt the cold sweat on her forehead and wiped it away. Her face was painted with anger and she was infuriated at herself for her incompetence; she of all people afraid of a young man. The thought angered her further so she quickly pushed the thought aside and tried to think of more pleasant things.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Harry awoke from his slumber. His hand immediately flew to the lightening shaped scar on his forehead. It hurt, the burning he felt now was worst than ever before. ^^He's close, very close.^^ His eyes darted around the dark room quickly searching for the man who he despised the most. He found nothing. So he laid his head back down onto his soft pillow and waited for sleep to take over once again.  
  
----Hope you're enjoying it so far. Please review so I know to continue because I won't continue unless I have at least three reviews!!!! Please forgive the mistakes. Thanks for your time! ~Alana----- 


	2. Stress And Relaxation

----Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Charmed. I only own Paris Turner. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, ~Premonitions~, and Telepathic Speaking. Notes: Harry and his gang are 17 as well as Paris, and Wyatt is 16.---  
  
Chapter Two: Stress And Relaxation  
  
Paris held her laughter as she entered DADA class. The sight of her mother, aunts and uncle in robes was just way to hilarious for her to keep in. So she let out a burst of laughter; receiving glares from her family members. Piper glared at her niece and shook her finger at her. Paris just smiled innocently, and took a seat next to Harry.  
  
For some odd reason Paris had been sitting next to Harry each class period. Paris didn't notice that she was doing so, but others around her had; not that they were against it or anything. Hermione though wondered if Paris liked her friend. She could tell there was attraction on both sides, and she remembered the day they had met the young witch. The two had shared a moment before they had even said a word. Hermione could tell that Harry thought the girl was very attractive, after all Hermione had known Harry for quite some time and they were best friends. In the end Hermione concluded that they would make a cute couple and secretly hoped that Harry and Paris would be just that; a couple. Harry after all had been growing distant through the years because of all the attacks from he-who-must-not- be-named. So he tried to separate himself from his friends as much as possible. For their safety he did so, and Hermione wished that he could see that he needed them to help him, just as they needed him.  
  
Little did Hermione know that it was not attraction that brought Paris to Mr. Potter's side. It was this overwhelming feeling of protection that brought her to him. She had this strange urge that he needed her, and she wouldn't turn away from her feelings. She knew that if she felt one way there was a good reason for it, and that was why she stayed at Harry's side.  
  
When everyone entered the room, class began. "Welcome to DADA." Leo greeted the students. "I'm Professor Wyatt, and these are my colleges Professor Halliwell," He gestured to Piper, "Professor Mathews," He motioned to Paige "And Professor Halliwell." He motioned toward Phoebe. "The three of them are known as the Charmed ones, and I am their whitelighter." He told the class.  
  
"But before we begin," Piper started. "Does anyone know what the job of a Charmed one is?"  
  
Immediately the bookworm Hermione raised her hand. Piper nodded to her "Yes, Ms. Granger."  
  
"The Charmed ones protect innocents from demons, warlocks and other evil beings." Hermione stated matter of factly.  
  
"Correct." Piper smiled. "Twenty points to Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione smiled triumphantly at the earning of points for her house.  
  
"Now can anyone tell me what a whitelighter is?" Paige questioned the students. Again Hermione's hand popped up as well as Wyatt's. Paige smiled at her nephew "Wyatt?"  
  
"A whitelighter watches over witches. They're like an angel except mortal but only to the arrows of a dark lighter." Wyatt stated happily, receiving a proud smile from his father.  
  
"Good, another twenty points to Gryffindor." Paige smiled.  
  
"So now you know what we are, are there any questions?" Phoebe asked looking around the class filled with students.  
  
Many hands flew into the air from the students with questions for the four. The four Professors smiled at the interest the students had in their work. It felt good that they were finally being recognized for what they did, but you wouldn't hear them complaining; at least not at the moment. Piper pointed to a girl from Slytherin with brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"What are your powers?" the girl asked.  
  
"Well," Piper began; she looked over at one of the windows and waved her hands. At her gesture it exploded with slivers of glass, wood and stone flying into the room. But with another wave of her hands the pieces of debris stopped and stood still in mid air. She continued "I can explode things and freeze time."  
  
Leo immediately went to the broken window and mended it with his powers. "I can heal people and things; also I can shape shift and orb, which is going from one place to the other."  
  
"Can you show us?" a voice of one of the students asked.  
  
Leo nodded and in a burst of blue and white lights he vanished. Then in the entrance to the doorway the lights appeared again and Leo reappeared in the classroom.  
  
Paige then took that as a cue for her explanation. "I can orb, shape shift, heal, and also call an object to me. Like this." She looked at one of the books a student in the front of the classroom had laying on the desk. "Book." Paige commanded and in an array of blue and white lights the book materialized in her hand. Once she had the book she walked over and returned it to the student it belonged to.  
  
Everyone looked to Phoebe now and she gave them a smile. "I have premonitions, which means I can see the past or future. Also I can levitate." Feeling the need to show off a little, Phoebe began to come off the ground. When she reached about three feet off of the floor she lowered her feet back to the ground.  
  
"Wicked." Ron smiled, and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
As the new DADA teachers began to instruct the students about demons, and other dark creatures Paris felt the heat of a stare on her. She turned her attention to the heat and found herself locking eyes with Draco Malfoy. Her brown pools gazed into his gray ones. Neither turned their eyes away from the other, it was only the voice of Phoebe calling on the two for their attention. Instantly the two looked at the professor who gave them a look that said 'pay attention', and they did.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Classes had ended and everyone sat in the Gryffindor common room studying. Wyatt and Ginny, who had become rather close, were working on a project they had for potions class. Hermione was helping Ron with transfiguration homework that Professor McGonagall had assigned. The four of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Paris, had a major test in that class coming up on Friday.  
  
Paris had finished her school work and went to her room to change. She felt in the mood for some Tai kwon do, after her encounter with that young man in her dreams she felt that something was coming and she needed to be prepared. She pulled on a pair of gray sweat pants, and a white tank top, she pulled her hair up into a pony tail and exited the room. As she reached the door that lead to the Hallway, she was stopped by Wyatt.  
  
"Where ya going Pear?" He asked using a nickname he had came up with when he was younger. He was the only one that called her that, and the only one she would ever allow to do so.  
  
"Out." She told him.  
  
"Okay." He said; he was used to one word answers from her. Besides if she was in trouble he could sense her immediately and go to her rescue; not that she needed it.  
  
With that she left the commons, when she entered the hall she shimmered out onto the Quidditch field. It was silent, with only the sounds of the night. No noisy traffic or construction like back in the city; just peaceful sounds.  
  
Immediately Paris took off her shoes, and began to stretch. After about twenty minutes of stretching and some other warm ups, she positioned herself into a normal fighting stance. Her legs spread out, and her knees bent and her body turned at an angle with her arms bent at the elbow, she began a routine of kicks and punches.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Draco let out a loud sigh, when he had finally finished his homework. He then went to his room, changed into something more comfortable, and got his broom. He left the room and exited the commons without any questions from his fellow Slytherins. He walked through the hallways that lead out of the castle and then treaded along the path that lead to the Quidditch field. He needed some relaxation time and what better than practicing his moves in peace.  
  
As he reached the field he was surprised to see a figure moving in the darkness. He moved toward it slowly, and as he neared it he was able to make out the figure. It was Paris, and she was practicing some sort of defensive moves. He watched her in fascination, the way her body moved as one with each motion. Draco had seen others practice this type of fighting but none had seemed so graceful. He smiled as he watched her. The way Paris made it look like a dance, a dance of predator and prey.  
  
He moved in closer, and then suddenly was attacked. In one swift movement he was kicked off his feet, and his head fell onto the ground with a thud. She then crouched over him; one of her hands gripped his neck. He just lay in shock.  
  
Slowly Paris realized who it was and gasped loudly. "Oh my God Draco!" She cried. "I'm so sorry." She said as she helped him to his feet. "You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that. I thought you were a demon or something."  
  
"I'll remember that." He smiled then looked around.  
  
Paris cocked an eye brow. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Draco smirked "I could ask the same to you."  
  
"Letting off some steam." She replied.  
  
He nodded in understanding. "Same here."  
  
She again looked at him curiously, then noticed the broom that he held in his hand. "You're going to fly?"  
  
He smiled "I'm going to practice, I'm a seeker." She gave him another confused look. "I play Quidditch." Again he received a puzzled look. So Draco explained to her what Quidditch was.  
  
When he had finished, Paris's eyes brightened with interest. "That sounds awesome."  
  
"It is." He nodded in agreement.  
  
Paris hesitated for a moment; she would love to fly on a broom. So she asked a bit tentatively "Could you teach me how to fly?"  
  
To her pleasure Draco's face lit up. "Sure!" he replied. "You wanna start now?"  
  
Paris shook her head. "How about tomorrow; I need to clean off plus I'm tired."  
  
"Okay," Draco agreed "What time?"  
  
Paris thought for a moment then said "Same as tonight, better chance of not getting caught. Say seven?"  
  
He nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Great." Paris smiled. "See you then." She began to head back to the dormitory leaving Draco to practice alone.  
  
He watched her leave with a smile painted on his face.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris listened intently as Professor McGonagall explained what they were about to do. Each student was to transform themselves into the person sitting next to them using the spell the text book provided. Paris could only smile as she listened and heard the groans of unhappiness. But the Professor received no groan or sign of distaste at the assignment from her. One of Paris's abilities was shape sifting, and that meant an easy grade.  
  
Finally when Professor McGonagall had finished explaining, she went from student to student to examine the process of transfiguration.  
  
Paris heard a soft grumble from Harry who was sitting next to her. Paris turned her attention to her classmate, still the happy smile plastered on her face. "What's wrong Harry?" she questioned the boy. It hadn't yet occurred to her that transfiguration wasn't as easy for everyone else as it was for her.  
  
He gave her an odd look when he saw the smile on her face. "I don't think I'll be able to do it correctly. I'll most likely wind up turning myself into something quite distorted." He told her with a frown, and then continued "You don't look so upset about all this."  
  
Paris shook her head. "Nope."  
  
"Why?" he inquired, but Paris was unable to answer. The professor was now standing in front of Harry expecting him to transform into Paris. He let out a sigh and waved his wand while reciting "Transito transformas." And slowly Harry turned into Paris. He looked at Professor McGonagall's reaction, and was relieved to see a smile.  
  
"Good, now switch back." She commanded.  
  
Harry nodded and recited waving his wand again "Untransito transformas." And he was himself again. Harry looked again at Professor McGonagall who nodded approvingly. "Excellent, now you may go Paris."  
  
Paris smiled cheerfully, and looked straight at the professor and without reciting any spell or using her wand she transformed herself into Harry. She noticed the gasp from the students around her and the professor as well. Then just as easily as she had changed she turned back into herself.  
  
Professor McGonagall's eyes were wide. "It takes years for a witch to be able to do transfiguration with out a spell. Nice work Ms. Turner. One hundred points for Gryffindor." There was a loud roar from the Gryffindor students, which settled after the Professor raised her hands to silence them. She then again proceeded to grade the students on their transfiguration.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
It was dinner time, and everyone was walking toward the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked toward the room. Hermione had been thinking non-stop about Paris, mainly the girl's powers. The brunette hadn't seemed as animated to show off what she was able to do as her cousin was. She thought at first maybe Paris was just shy, but then she remembered how outgoing she had been when she first met them.  
  
"Hey guys?" Hermione piped up, breaking the current subject on hand.  
  
"Yeah 'Mione?" Ron asked his girlfriend. They had been dating for about two months now, and both were getting closer and closer by the day. Ron could sense that something was wrong.  
  
"Well, I have been thinking about Paris." She stated.  
  
"What about her?" Harry asked his friend curiously.  
  
She sighed. "Well have either of you noticed that she hasn't said a word about her magical abilities unlike the rest of her family?"  
  
"Maybe she's shy." Harry shrugged.  
  
"I thought about that but then remembered how outgoing she is." She replied.  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement. The girl was most outgoing and nice, but what was Hermione getting at? "Maybe her powers are dark ones." Hermione finally stated.  
  
"What are dark powers?" Ginny questioned. "Aren't all powers the same, just used differently?"  
  
"No Ginny, there are different types of powers." Hermione told her.  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly, I'll have to do some research to find out." She affirmed, as they entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Meanwhile Paris walked side by side with a certain Slytherin.  
  
The two had Potions class together and had been paired up as partners for the assignment that day. Instantly the two had found things in common. For some reason Draco found himself opening up to this girl. It wasn't that hard though, she was so nice. She just seemed to shine of kindness and compassion. So he talked and she listened. It surprised him that she listened. He wasn't used to having someone actually care what he was saying, usually they only cared that he was a part of the richest wizarding families.  
  
He was still in shock from their meeting last night, and at the Leaky Caldron. Why had he been so nice? Why hadn't he assumed she wasn't worth his time when he had first seen her with Harry and his gang? It made him nervous that he was unable to be rude to her, or act as the way he would to any other Gryffindor. And even more surprising was that he didn't want to act uncouth toward her.  
  
The only thing that bugged him was Potter. She was friends with the git, making him wonder what things they had filled her mind with. But somehow it didn't seem to matter, he could tell she was her own person and made opinions by what she saw and not by what she heard.  
  
"Draco?" Paris asked him.  
  
"Huh?" He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You spaced out there for a second, what were you thinking about?" She inquired.  
  
"Nothing." He gave her a smile, and took her arm in arm. "Shall we?" he asked in a gentlemanly voice that surprised him. He brushed it off and the two walked into the Great Hall with stares upon them. Draco didn't even notice he was smiling until he saw a horrified look from one of his housemates.  
  
Paris noticed the sudden looks that shot their way and gave a smile that said 'fuck off'. Draco noticed this and his smile grew. She didn't mind being seen with him in front of Potter and his gang? He would have thought she would have pushed him away in disgust only to apologize later. But she didn't, she just smiled and let go of his arm, waved good-bye to him, and took a seat at her table across from Potter. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at the look of distrust Potter gave him.  
  
"Was that a smile on Malfoy's face?" Ron asked in perplexity.  
  
"I think so Ron." Harry replied; his eyes locked on Paris. "What was that?"  
  
"What?" Paris shrugged.  
  
"Why were you with Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Paris glared daggers at him. "Is that your business?"  
  
"Malfoy is not to be trusted." Hermione told her new friend.  
  
"I think I can figure if he is trustworthy on my own." Paris told them with a frown. Her voice challenged them to say another word.  
  
Suddenly Paris wanted to be alone, as she saw a burst of flames enter the Great Hall. She rose from her seat instantly when the first flame arose. But her father was quick and before she was able to get out of her seat her had fully entered the room and found her.  
  
When the source entered the room all of Slytherin had immediately gotten to their feet in respect for the man.  
  
Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house, walked over to the dark haired man and bowed. "Welcome to Hogwarts your highness."  
  
Paris felt her heart sink at those five simple words.  
  
-------Please review. Thanks. ~ Alana----- 


	3. Always Know The Truth

----Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Charmed. I only own Paris Turner. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, ~Premonitions~, and Telepathic Speaking. Notes: Harry and his gang are 17 as well as Paris, and Wyatt is 16. ---  
  
Chapter Three: Always Know The Truth  
  
"Who is that?" Harry asked softly about the man who had suddenly entered the room.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione replied. "But if he has Slytherin bowing then he can't be good."  
  
Wyatt saw Paris wince at Hermione's words, and he felt pity for her. He knew she didn't want anyone finding out about her background and he couldn't blame her. ^^Cole just knows the best time to show up, doesn't he?^^ Wyatt thought bitterly.  
  
"Never say sucking up doesn't get you anywhere." Cole told Snape sarcastically. He then turned his attention to the Gryffindor table. His arms outstretched ready to receive a hug from his daughter.  
  
Paris inwardly sighed and shimmered over to the man embracing him. She knew it wasn't his fault that he didn't know she hadn't wanted anyone to know about her being the Source's daughter.  
  
"Why is Paris hugging him?" Harry asked in surprised.  
  
Wyatt sighed, "Wouldn't you hug your father if he came to see you?" He didn't flat out say that the man was Paris' father, he just made it so they could put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
When the embrace between father and daughter was over, Cole inspected his daughter taking in the look of her in her Gryffindor robes. Before he could say anything to her, he was interrupted by the headmaster.  
  
"Is there a reason to your visit your majesty?" Dumbledore asked the source. The old man wasn't affair of him, but he didn't know about his students. "It has been some time sense a source has decided to grace us with their presence."  
  
Cole smiled at the headmaster. "I am just here to visit my daughter." He told the old man. "Is she allowed to be excused from the rest of her classes so I could speak with her?" He asked.  
  
The headmaster nodded. "Of course." Dumbledore was surprised to see the humanity in this source. Most of the ones he had seen were very rude and this one seemed to be at the very least polite. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had a child.  
  
"Thank you." Cole replied and then looked to Phoebe. He didn't say a word but his eyes alone asked for the permission. She nodded with a small smile. And with her consent the two exited the Great Hall in a burst of flames.  
  
As the school witnessed the sight before them, talk began to spread like it usually does with people. But there was one person in the entire Great Hall that was silent. He sat at the Slytherin table pondering what he just saw. The pieces of the puzzle had been fitted together and now he had solved it. Paris was truly powerful, most likely even more than He-Who-Shall-Not-Be- Named. He was a mudblood and though he possessed great power she had more. She was born of not only the most powerful of witches, but of the source of all evil himself. He thought of how it must feel to be so powerful and for one so young. It probably got on her nerves some of the time and she most likely loved it at other times.  
  
Draco remembered a day during the summer at the Malfoy house where the source had met with his father. They had invited him for an evening dinner. He remembered how surprised he had been at how social the man was. Draco now knew why, the girl. He couldn't blame the man for his humanity toward her. She was something special. She had been able to make the emotionless Malfoy become social, and that was something to be said.  
  
He then realized something as his eyes began to glance round the room. He saw Potter and his gang talk vigorously, and from the distance he could see that Wyatt was arguing with them. At that moment a surge of sorrow went through him as he realized that her secret was now out in the open, and some would not be as kind about it as others. He knew that Potter would assume she worked for Voldemort, which Draco knew for a fact that she did not. He had eavesdropped on many of the meetings that had gone on at his father's house, none mentioning Paris.  
  
Draco was turned away from his thoughts by a familiar female voice. "The Source's daughter, I think He should know about this don't you?" She had been asking this to a few of the Slytherins' around her.  
  
"Why?" Draco found himself asking.  
  
Pansy gave him a dumbfounded look. "Because she could be very useful for his plans." She told him matter of factly.  
  
"What plans?" Draco questioned. Of course Draco knew something about the sorcerer's plans from what he had heard over the summer. But there had been other meetings while school had started which he could not sneak in and listen to. He hadn't gotten his death eaters mark yet.  
  
"Well if you were a part of the Death Eaters like your father wants, you would know." She replied rudely.  
  
Draco had been putting that subject as far from his mind as possible. He knew that it was his purpose in life, or at least that is what everyone told him. But after all of the things he had seen happen because of those that followed the Dark Lord he wasn't quite sure if he wanted that life. He never said this though; he would be dead if he voiced this. His father was expecting it, Voldemort expected it, but Draco was undecided about it.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris walked side by side with her fathering one of their favorite places to spend time together. Every time the two had wanted time to be family they went here, to this lovely island and walked along the beach. Paris had changed her outfit into something more comfortable for the warm weather of the island. She now had on a red spaghetti strap shirt, a short black shirt and black flip flops. She held the shoes in her had so she could feel the sand between her toes. The wind blew lightly kissing her face; she smiled at the beauty of it all.  
  
They hadn't said a word for a long while, but it didn't matter it felt good to be together again; almost like old times. She studied her father; he looked the same as always with his black coat, tee shirt, and pants. As Paris studied him, Cole studied her. She was so grown up, so beautiful; just like her mother. But he could tell that she was hiding something from him, he knew that something was bothering her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her, he wanted answers.  
  
Paris sighed; her father was never one to beat around the bush. "Well," she began, taking a deep breath. "I wasn't expecting you." She stated. It was the truth, or part of it.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and stopped walking. His eyes peered straight into hers and he asked again with a more serious tone. "What's wrong Paris?"  
  
She knew she wouldn't be able to ward off the question any longer. "I wasn't ready for them to know yet." She stated.  
  
"Know?" He questioned though he knew what she meant.  
  
"Who I am; what I am." She clarified.  
  
Cole nodded. "I understand, but why does it matter?"  
  
She looked at him with confusion. "Why wouldn't it? I'm the daughter of the source of all evil. That causes a lot of suspicion; they probably think I work for that Voldemort guy."  
  
"But you don't." He reminded her.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him "That's not the point!" she took a deep breath and said "Even if I don't work for the jerk-off; I'm from an evil descent and that automatically makes me a bad guy."  
  
"But you aren't, I tried to make you one. But we both know how that ended." He replied.  
  
She smiled at his remark. Yes it was true he had wanted her to work for him, but she didn't want that. They had argued for so long, and continued arguing until the day she met her mother who told him that it was her choice. Since then she had been in work with the Charmed ones, and loving it.  
  
Cole noticed the smile that had been painted onto his daughter's face. He smiled at her, and pulled her into a loving embrace. He smelled her scent, it had been so long sense he had seen her, and he missed her. She meant the world to him, and if she asked him to do anything he would. He loved her so much it hurt sometimes. The embrace ended and he looked her in the eyes, his hands on her shoulders. "Listen Paris, I'm sure it will all work out. They know the real Paris, not the evil person someone might make you out to be. And even," He sighed. "and even if no one believes you, you know the truth as well as your mother and aunts. Never forget that we are here for you, and always will be." He kissed her forehead and then backed away smiling a loving smile to her as the flames engulfed him until he was no more. Paris stood there with a smile still planted on her face. ^^He's right, no matter what I will always know the truth.^^ And with that thought she shimmered back to Hogwarts.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Wyatt were in the library of the large wizarding school. They were looking for books concerning the source and his descendents. Wyatt had told them they would find nothing on Paris in any of those books. Hermione had smiled when she told him that though the books were very old they updated magically with new information that was known by anyone on the planet. Wyatt had just agreed and continued to help them search. He hoped that if they found anything that it would prove to the four that Paris wasn't evil.  
  
After about forty minutes of looking through shelves and catalogs Ginny yelled out. "I think I've found something."  
  
"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked her red haired friend.  
  
Ginny walked over to a table that they had claimed as their own and set the book down. She flipped a few pages and in bold calligraphy said the words 'The Source'. Wyatt's eyes widened when he saw a drawn picture of Cole. He scanned the page, it had everything about the man, him being a demon, falling in love with a Charmed one, getting married to her, becoming the source; everything.  
  
"Hey isn't that-?" Ron began.  
  
"Paris' father." Hermione finished his sentence.  
  
"Does it say anything about her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let's see." Hermione said as she scanned the page. "Not on this page." She stated then turned it and everyone's' faces turned surprised. On the page in the book Ginny had found was a drawn picture of Paris. It looked exactly like her, except for the black robe she wore. Paris never wore the robe unless it was a special ceremony.  
  
"It's her." Harry could on gasp.  
  
Wyatt began to read aloud, "Paris Turner daughter of Cole Turner, the recent source, and Phoebe Halliwell, a Charmed one. She is one of the most powerful mystically beings in the world of magic. Her powers are many," Wyatt looked at the list of powers that Paris was said to have, and read off the list. "Shape shifting,"  
  
"Explains how confident she was during the transfiguration test." Harry stated.  
  
Wyatt continued. "Fireballs, shimmering-"  
  
"Shimmering?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"It's the same as orbing but without the lights, and the evil way of doing it." Wyatt explained then continued. "And levitating." Wyatt skimmed the page and then summed it up for the others. "It basically just explains her background, and what to do when you see her." Wyatt didn't mention the good and evil mood swings that the book pointed out. ^^Mood swings? Maybe that's what the sorting hat meant by 'evil lurking inside'.^^  
  
Suddenly a loud alarm was sounded, and Wyatt looked at the four expectantly. "What is that?"  
  
"Troll." Gunny replied; Wyatt could hear the fear in her voice.  
  
"A troll? What's wrong with a troll?" Wyatt asked. But his question went unanswered as the four began to walk briskly out of the library. They walked down the hall then stopped dead in their tracks, all eyes widened in surprise and fear. In front of them was a giant distorted being, also known as a troll. It was sneering down at them, its club in hand, ready to attack.  
  
Wyatt shook his head. "I thought trolls were small."  
  
"They are," said a female voice behind them. The five turned to see Paris standing there in a black skirt, and a red spaghetti strap shirt. "These are just the ones that live in the wizarding world; the ones in our world are smaller."  
  
"Pear, how did y-?" Wyatt began but she answered quickly.  
  
"The wonders of shimmering." She gave a small smile, but noticed the untrusting faces on the others. "Now Wyatt get them out of here." She stated seriously.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you." He said firmly.  
  
"Do it!" she commanded.  
  
He shook his head in reply.  
  
While the two cousins were fighting, the troll was getting closer. Ron quivered in fear. "Hey guys the troll's still here."  
  
Paris sighed as she started a large fireball in her hand. Harry and his gang looked at the object in her hand with interest and suspicion. "Have it your way Wyatt." She said then threw the ball of flames directly at the Troll. On impact the troll burst into flames. When the fire dispersed, nothing was left of the troll except a dark fire burn where it had been standing.  
  
Not long after the troll had been disposed of, the professors reached the students. Each stopped and looked confused at the scene before them. They all knew the troll was in this section of the school, but they didn't see anything.  
  
A familiar sent filled Piper's nostrils; it smelled of sulfur and fire. "Fireball." She said matter of factly. The Charmed ones, and Leo all turned their attention to the teenage girl in front of them.  
  
"Paris?" Leo asked her, knowing full well she had destroyed the menacing troll.  
  
"Well, I ahhh" Paris began.  
  
"I ahhh what?" Phoebe asked her daughter firmly. Even though she knew her daughter shouldn't have interfered she was still proud that the girl had destroy the troll.  
  
"I shimmered back her from being with dad, and found Wyatt and the others trapped in front of the Troll thing," she took a deep breath then continued. "So I killed it."  
  
"Ms. Turner," Professor Snape began "next time you feel the urge to be a hero; don't." He knew it might not be a good idea to reprimand the source's daughter but she still was a student and he knew that the mother wouldn't want her acting in such a foolish manner. Little did he know that Phoebe was proud of her daughter's accomplishment.  
  
Paris' blood boiled at the slimy man who had just told her not to interfere. "Listen Mister, I'm here because you needed the help. I'm sorry to take away your glory, but I did what I had to, to save my friends. Now if that's a crime so be it, but you forget," she moved closer to the man, and started a fireball. "It takes me only a second to get rid of that hellish being while it takes you a stick and some words." She made the fireball disappear and turned on her heals whipping her hair in his face. She took a few steps forward and shimmered out of the hallway.  
  
She didn't care about showing her power, they knew about it already. Why hide something if it is already known. She entered her room, and got into her pajamas. As she slid into her bed she had a distinct feeling she was forgetting something. The thought lingered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
On the Quidditch field Draco Malfoy sighed heavily. He had been waiting for at least an hour for Paris to show up for her flying lessons. He decided that she was a no show, and walked back to the Slytherin dungeons in disappointment. ^^Why'd she blown me off?^^ he thought as he entered his bedroom. He knew that there was a troll alert and maybe something happened, or maybe she wasn't back from visiting her father. He was to tired to think of all the possibilities at the moment. As soon as his head hit the softness of his pillow he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
-----Okay thanks for all the reviews, and as always I need at least three to continue. Hope you liked the chapter. From now on the chapters might take some time because with school and all the darn Homework. But I promise to have a chapter at least once a week. Thanks again. ~Alana---- 


	4. Same Time Tomorrow

----Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Charmed. I only own Paris Turner. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, ~Premonitions~, and Telepathic Speaking. Notes: Harry and his gang are 17 as well as Paris, and Wyatt is 16. ---  
  
Chapter Four: Same Time Tomorrow  
  
Paris felt the eyes of her fellow students upon her as she entered the Great Hall alone. Wyatt hadn't come with her because he still wasn't ready. That didn't disappoint her because she knew it had nothing to do about what and who she was. He loved her no matter what; they were family. What disappointed Paris was the fact that Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had gotten ready early and were already in the hall. Paris knew they didn't trust her. Somehow she couldn't blame them; they had a right to their own opinions, even if they were wrong.  
  
She took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, and smiled to her friends. She noticed their blank faces but pretended not to notice. She just continued to smile. "So what's up?"  
  
No one said a word. Paris wished they would at least fake a smile, or say something; anything, as long as they said a word. She felt uncomfortable as she ate her food in silence. She could tell that they stared at her when she wasn't looking, and she could hear the whispers from further down the table. She rolled her eyes and sighed. ^^Why me?^^ She thought. ^^Why?^^ She wanted them to just go back to how it was; their friendliness and smiles. But now all she got were stares and blank faces.  
  
Paris took a deep breath and counted to ten. She excused herself and shimmered out of the Great Hall as quick as possible. She found herself in the hallway and sat against the stone wall her knees to her chest and head buried in her arms. Tears began to flow from her brown eyes. She began to sob, and they got louder as the time passed.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Draco had watched when Paris had entered the room, and received the stares and soft mummers. He couldn't help but feel badly. He continued to watch her so called friends not say a word to her as she tried to be friendly. After a while he didn't want to watch her anymore. He felt sorry for her, and that was a new feeling for him. So he just stared at his plate and ate. After about five minutes passed, he couldn't help but look her way again. He searched around her table with his gray eyes to see that she had left. He couldn't blame her. He wouldn't want to stay with those gits any longer than necessary.  
  
For the first time in his life Draco truly felt sorry for someone, and was compelled to make that person feel better. So he did the unthinkable, he left the Great Hall and wandered the hallways. He knew she hadn't gone too far. He walked around for a few minutes until he began to hear the sound of someone crying. He walked toward the sound and soon found himself standing near Paris curled up against the wall crying her heart out.  
  
Now Draco Malfoy wasn't the most sensitive person in the world. But for some reason he couldn't explain he found sitting down next to the balling girl. He tentatively put his hand on her shoulder lightly, and only then did she notice that someone was there. Her face met Draco's and he could she that her face was flushed from all of her tears. Then to the surprise of Malfoy, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and began to cry into his chest. His eyes widened in surprise. He had never had anything like this ever happen in his life. Of course he had seen girls' cry but never had he let one cry on him. And to his utter shock he found himself cooing softly in her ear and patting her back lightly.  
  
"I never wanted them to know." She whimpered into his chest.  
  
Draco nodded even though she couldn't see the gesture; he didn't know what to say. Amazed at his own reaction he found himself blurting out "I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head which was no longer buried in his chest. "I don't want pity." Paris stated.  
  
Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. Why not pity the girl? After all she had been exposed in front of the whole school. Didn't she want someone to feel sorry for her? But it slowly hit him that she thought pity was a wasted emotion. To pity someone was all well and good but it didn't help them if you just felt sorry. She didn't need that what she needed was a person who would be understanding but wouldn't be easy on her because she went through something horrible. He admired her for that; many others would feel the exact opposite. She was strong and she didn't want to be seen as otherwise.  
  
"What happened to you last night?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"Troll." She said.  
  
"Troll? There was a troll in the school last night?" He asked in surprised. He hadn't seen any troll going toward the school while he was out in the field. He guessed that it must have come in from the other side.  
  
"Yeah. When I shimmered back from my meeting with my dad I found Wyatt, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all standing in front of this huge troll. So I fireballed it's ass." She stated, he could hear a hint of satisfaction in her voice as she told him that she had killed the being.  
  
"Did you get into trouble?" He questioned her.  
  
Paris frowned. "Snape had some smart ass remark, so I told him off and shimmered into my room."  
  
"Oh," Draco wanted to say something else but was stirring up the courage to do so. After a minute of silence he finally did. "Will you make it tonight?" he cursed himself for sounding so desperate, but he really wanted to teacher her, or rather spend some time with her. It was a weird situation, the more he saw her the more he wanted to see her.  
  
Paris smiled. "I wouldn't miss it if a thousand trolls snuck into the school."  
  
The two gave a little laugh at the comment. Draco was surprised that it felt so good to laugh; it was such a wonderful feeling. He wondered why he didn't do it more often. Then it hit him, because he wasn't supposed to act that way. He was to be sour, rude and no sense of humor except if it was on someone else's behalf. As he thought this the memory of what Pansy had said earlier played into his mind. The thoughts were silenced when Paris stood up and brushed herself off. She held out a hand to help him up, which he surprisingly took.  
  
"We better get to DADA class." Paris told him. "Mom would be pissed if I was late."  
  
Draco nodded, but replied. "I'm sure she would understand if you were."  
  
"I don't want to be treated differently." Paris stated.  
  
Again Draco nodded, and he suppressed a smile, something that was quite uncommon for him. He held out his arm to her to grasp, and she took it. "Shall we go then?"  
  
A playful smile crossed Paris' lips. "I know shortcut."  
  
"Show me." He replied and in an instant he felt the hallway disappear as the empty DADA classroom came into view. He stood still for a moment in shock.  
  
Paris looked at Draco with worry. "Draco? Are you okay?"  
  
He smiled. "That was fun." He said it like a child who had just gotten a wonderful gift for Christmas.  
  
Paris just giggled and sat down in her normal seat. Draco thought for a moment, he doubted that Potter would sit next to the girl and he wasn't too fond of Pansy trying to flirt with him the entire time they were in class. So he sat down next to her, in the chair Potter would normally have taken. She gave him a surprised look but he just smiled back.  
  
The professors entered the classroom in a swirl of blue and white lights. Their attention immediately turned to Paris and Draco who were talking animatedly. Phoebe smiled at the sight; she had witnessed her daughter exit the Great Hall upset. She was going to follow her daughter before she saw the young Slitherin boy follow after her. She had given a questioning look at Leo who had been smiling stupidly as he watched the boy. Phoebe guessed that there might be something going on between the two. She remembered the first day of class and how the two had just sat and stared at each other.  
  
The four walked over to the desk where the girl sat. The two students turned their attention to their teachers. All four had concerned faces.  
  
"Yeah?" Paris asked her family.  
  
"Are you okay sweetie?" Her mother asked.  
  
Paris thought for a moment and replied. "No, but I think I'll be okay."  
  
Phoebe just nodded in understanding; her daughter was strong and didn't want to be coddled. That was one of the many things that Phoebe admired in her daughter. Phoebe smiled at Mr. Malfoy. "It's nice to see you Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Professor." Malfoy nodded in respect.  
  
The teachers left the two alone to continue their conversation. When they were out of hearing range from the two teenagers, Paige was the first to voice her question. "Does our little Paris have a boyfriend?" She smiled.  
  
Leo shrugged. "I don't think they're that close yet, but they seem to have some attraction toward each other."  
  
"I'm confused," Piper began "From what I've heard Draco Malfoy is a little shit but at the moment he doesn't seem like one."  
  
"Yeah, I've talked with Oliver and he told me how annoying the Slytherin was. Even he admitted that there was something going on with him lately. He was surprised to see him smiling that day when the two entered the Great Hall arm in arm." Paige said.  
  
"Maybe he's had a change of heart." Phoebe stated.  
  
"Maybe." Piper replied.  
  
Before they could discuss the subject further the students began to enter the classroom. Each professor noticed the stares Paris and Draco received, but the two paid no attention. They seem to be in their own little world.  
  
Wyatt entered the classroom in a splash of light and took a seat beside Ginny. The two shared this class with the six years as well as some of their fellow fifth years. When he took his seat he was surprised to see Paris sitting next to Draco Malfoy. From all Wyatt had heard of the guy, he wasn't someone to hang around with. Wyatt wanted to say something but class had begun; he would have to have a talk with Malfoy later.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Classes were over and Wyatt was in search of Malfoy. He had watched the older boy from a distance with his cousin. Wyatt was surprised that Paris was even hanging out with the guy. He would have said something to Draco earlier in the day but he had stayed around Paris and he couldn't get the guy alone. Finally after dinner he had his chance. Wyatt thought of the blond hair Slytherin and orbed to the boy. He was amused at the surprised look on Malfoy's face when Wyatt entered the Slytherin common room.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's two lackeys, and the other Slytherins looked like they were on the verge of attacking him so he froze each person except for Malfoy. Satisfied with his element of surprise he glared at Draco. "Now," Wyatt began but was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Bloody hell what are you doing here?" Malfoy questioned the Gryffindor.  
  
"I'm the one asking the questions Malfoy." Wyatt stated and began. "What are you thinking hanging around with my cousin?"  
  
Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the younger student. "That is none of your business."  
  
Wyatt didn't like that answer so he looked around the room. He found a painting of a man with long blond hair and sharp facial features. With a twist of the wrists the painting exploded. "Tell me." Wyatt said.  
  
Malfoy sighed; he didn't want this git to destroy the common room. "No one else was."  
  
The answer caused Wyatt's brow to furrow in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Draco couldn't believe how dense the bloke was. Did he even notice that Paris was being ignored by the whole school, well except some of the Slytherins? They were family weren't they? Wasn't that supposed to mean something? "It means figure it out you; asswhole." Draco sneered, and with that Draco walked toward the common room door and left Wyatt standing in the Slytherin room dumbfounded.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris looked out at the trail that lead to the Quidditch field, and smiled as she saw a figure coming toward her. She knew who it was; Draco. She had been waiting for him; he was going to teach her how to fly. She remembered he had told her about Quidditch try outs that started in a few weeks. Paris would love to try out as soon as she learned how to fly; maybe she would make the team. It seemed like a fun game to play the way Draco had explained it. He had told her the roles of the players, the keeper, seeker, beater, and chaser. She liked the idea of being a beater. She slowly drifted out of the Quidditch thoughts as Draco walked up beside her. Her stomach began to do flip flops. She was beginning to feel something for the blond guy. It had all started the day she had accidentally thrown him to the ground on the Quidditch field while she had been working out. When he had asked if she wanted flying lessons she was quick to say yes for two reasons: One: spend time with the Slytherin hottie. Two: learn to fly a broom. The day she had admitted to herself that she had a crush was today. When he had been the only one to hang around her the whole day, and the way he had comforted her when she was crying in the hallway. She knew that many of the girls in the Slytherin house wanted the well known Malfoy for themselves. He was one of Hogwarts most eligible boyfriends and needless to say Paris Turner wanted the one to herself.  
  
"Alright," Paris began her eyes looking at Malfoy's broom. "What's first?"  
  
Malfoy himself had been looking forward to this occasion as well. The Gryffindor had somehow made him feel all romantic. He would never admit that the girl had such an effect on him though. He didn't want to look like a complete git. But he couldn't help think that being a complete git just to spend some time with her was worth every stupid act.  
  
"I thought I'd give you a ride first so you can see what it's like." Draco replied.  
  
Paris nodded, and Draco held out his broom throwing one leg over it and straddling it. He motioned for Paris to sit in the front. She did so and soon found herself very close to Draco. Her back seemed to have been made to lie against his chest. His arms were around her, with his hands grasping the broom, unintentionally very close to the inside of her legs. When Paris realized this she couldn't help but wonder if he had done it on purpose, but she wasn't going to tell him to move them.  
  
"Ready?" He asked. His hot breathe brushed against her ear sending tingles of arousal up and down her spine.  
  
She nodded again, and the broom descended into mid air. Draco heard her let out a surprised gasp as they took off. They ascended into the air at a fast speed, the ground becoming very blurry below them. Paris guessed they were very high up in the air. The wind kissed her face the faster the broom went. Draco did flips, quick turns, and other flabbergasting tricks each causing Paris to sound out in glee. It was a wonderful feeling being on a broom. It was so free. There was nothing in your way and you could go as high as the sky would let you. Soon they found themselves in the mists of vapor that were the clouds of the night. They slowed down and both examined their surroundings.  
  
Paris smiled. "No wonder you like it so much." Her eyes gazing at the ever shinning moon.  
  
"It is rather pleasant isn't it?" He smiled.  
  
"It's" Paris trailed off thinking of how to describe it; she couldn't find one "indescribable."  
  
The two were silent for a minute, both enjoying the others company. After a while Draco brought the broom closer to the earth and he began to explain how to control the broom. Paris listened intently as he described the different techniques. When he finished his lesson he gave Paris full control of the broom.  
  
"Hold on." She told him, and she zipped at the speed of light up into the air. She felt Draco's arms encircle her waist so he wouldn't fall off. She did quick turns and a few flips but they were all done at a quicker pace than what he had done.  
  
"Am I going to fast for you?" She asked loudly.  
  
Draco just tightened his grip. "No!" He replied back honestly.  
  
She continued at a high speed for awhile then returned back toward the ground. She smiled happily to herself. "Okay, your turn."  
  
Draco placed his hands back on the broom, again unintentionally very close to her. Paris put her hands over his. Needless to say she wanted him to make a move. All that speaking into her ear with his warm breath had made her all tingly inside. She had thought that maybe her fast flight would clam her down but it only made it worse. She leaned in deeper to his chest, which did not go unnoticed by Draco.  
  
"Tell me when." He said.  
  
"When." She replied with a smile, and he took off again into the night sky. At the angle they were in Paris' body began to rub against him in more than one area because of the tilt of the broom. And when he dived his body pushed her close to his hands. He had finally realized where his hands were placed when he heard a soft moan escape the girl's lips. He could hardly help the smirk on his face, and being the naughty boy that he was he flew higher into the sky. When he got as high as he could go he did another dive. This time his hands pressed against her firmer than the last. He tilted the broom more so the effect would become greater. He knew it was doing something to her when he felt her head rest on the area between his shoulder and neck, and her warm breath in his ear sent sparks fly inside his body. Paris could feel something hard behind her and a small smile crossed her lips. ^^He's doing this on purpose.^^ When the dive ended and the broom got into its normal vertical position they just stayed in their current stance for a few minutes. Paris' breathe slowly came back to its normal pace. He had made a move and she now made her own.  
  
She turned her body slightly causing pressure on the manhood behind her. She heard a little groan from the blond as she moved. "That was fun." She stated. "Same time tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
Draco who had not fully recovered from their "flying" experience let out a breathy 'yes'.  
  
Paris smiled. "Good see you then." And with that she shimmered back to her room with a huge smile painted on his face.  
  
Back in the Quidditch field Draco had regained his composure and was in a state of shock. She had left him still wanting. He groaned in displeasure at what she just did. But slowly a smirk crossed his face as he remembered her last few words. They were going to do this again tomorrow night, and next time she wasn't getting away so easily. Draco got off of his broom, and walked back into the school.  
  
As the blonde Slytherin walked away, a figure in the shadows emerged. It was a young man, a little older than the two who he had just watched. The man sneered as he had watched the two, the same sneer on his face as he watched the boy leave. A whisper escaped his lips "Bad move little Malfoy. Very bad move."  
  
------Thanks to all those who review! I can't believe I have gotten so much feedback! I just love it! Sorry the chapter took so long but I need those reviews to keep this story coming. So if you want to know what happens next review! ~Alana---- 


	5. To Brew A Luz Potion

----Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Charmed. I only own Paris Turner. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, ~Premonitions~, and Telepathic Speaking. Notes: Harry and his gang are 17 as well as Paris, and Wyatt is 16. ---  
  
Chapter Five: To Brew A Luz Potion  
  
Paris awoke with the sun gleaming into her bedroom through the large window. She smiled happily for no reason. She just really felt good. She quickly went to take a shower and put on her robes. She decided to let her hair dry naturally letting her natural curls show. She put on a tint of make-up and shimmered into the Great Hall and sat at the table next to her cousin.  
  
"Good morning." Paris beamed at everyone; she was still being civil with her fellow students even if they weren't that way toward her.  
  
Wyatt blinked rapidly at his cousin. She was glowing, she looked refreshed and happy. Not that he wasn't happy for her; it was just rather odd since everyone was being so rude to her. "Wow Pear you're in a good mood today."  
  
Paris just smiled and grabbed an apple biting into it intently. After a few bites she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her mother. She smiled up at the woman. "Morning." She greeted.  
  
Phoebe returned the gesture. "Good morning," she replied "Paris can we talk privately for a moment?"  
  
Paris nodded and followed her mother. As she walked out of the Great Hall she saw Draco watching her out of the corner of her eye. She just smiled harder and continued to walk. When the two were out of the hall Phoebe asked Paris to shimmer them to the DADA classroom. Paris did and she took a seat in her mother's comfortable chair.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Paris asked.  
  
Phoebe shrugged absorbing the sudden change in her daughter's attitude. "I don't know, we haven't talked in a while you know."  
  
Paris heard a hint of sadness in her mother's voice. Paris frowned as she realized it was true. Ever since they had arrived at Hogwarts they hadn't had their normal mother daughter talks like they always did. They weren't about anything of major importance just things about their day, etc. Paris had to admit she missed talking to her mom about things. "Your right." Paris stated. A smile crossed her lips "Well there's this guy." Paris began.  
  
Phoebe's features brightened at the words from her daughter. "Name?"  
  
"He's in your class." Paris hinted.  
  
Phoebe pretended that she didn't know and stalled pretending to think. She smiled as she said "It wouldn't be a certain blond haired Slyterin, would it?"  
  
Paris nodded, blushing slightly.  
  
"I knew it!" Phoebe replied. "He is a cutie."  
  
"MOM!" Paris chastised.  
  
"Well he is!" Phoebe said in her defense. "So? Is there anything-?"  
  
"Well sorta." Paris said. "He is teaching me how to fly a broom. He is currently teaching me how to play Quidditch. I think I might try out for the team."  
  
"Quidditch?" Phoebe asked. "I've heard that somewhere." She replied thinking as to where she had heard that word.  
  
"Professor Wood most likely explained it to you and the others." Paris stated matter of factly. "He was a keeper for the Gryffindor team."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "That's who I heard it from, it sounds like fun. I wish I had that when I was growing up."  
  
"So what about you?" Paris questioned her mom.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Well teaching is," she trailed off.  
  
"Boring?" Paris asked.  
  
"No, just different; at least it's something I know a lot about." Phoebe told her.  
  
"But?" Paris always knew there was a but.  
  
"It's just weird that the Voldemort guy hasn't made a move yet." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah," Paris began about the subject of Voldemort again. She had pushed that far away after the whole incident with her father showing up in the Great Hall but now that someone mentioned the guy the normal worry came upon her again. "What do we know about him?"  
  
"Not too much." Phoebe sighed. "Leo is supposed to talk to the elders about it tomorrow. Cole is trying to get any info he can. The only others who know much about the guy is Harry Potter, and the Sltherins."  
  
"And they're no help?" Paris asked.  
  
"The Slytherins aren't because most of them are a part of his coven or whatever." Phoebe stated. "We haven't really talked with Harry yet. It just hasn't seemed to be the right time."  
  
Paris nodded in understanding. "He probably thinks you guys are in on the V guys plan because of me."  
  
Phoebe didn't reply to that comment, not wanting to agree with her daughter. She didn't deny however that who Paris was could effect Harry's trust in the Charmed ones. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Phoebe said.  
  
Paris sighed. "Well," she checked her watch. "It's time for class. See you later okay?"  
  
Phoebe smiled and nodded in reply. The two shared an embrace and Phoebe watched her daughter leave the room with a smile planted firmly on her features.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
"Hey." Paris smiled at the blond student sitting at one of the desks in Professor Snape's potions class.  
  
A small smile crossed Draco's lips as he saw the person smiling down at him. "Hello."  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" Paris asked him, motioning to the seat next to him. Draco nodded and she sat down next to him.  
  
They were both silent, just sitting next to each other before class began. Snape began his lesson, which was to brew a complex Luz potion. The potion caused a splash of light to cover any dark area. It was like a magical flashlight. The ingredients for the potion had already been set before them; all the students had to do was prepare the potion. When Snape motioned for them to begin the students quickly went to work.  
  
"Okay, let's see." Paris stood up, and peered at the ingredients which where on Draco's side of the table. The utensils were placed on her side with a small cauldron, about the size of a bowl in the middle. Paris read the book and began. "A cup of holy water." She reached over Draco, giving him a very nice view of her bottom, retrieving the bottle of holy water.  
  
Draco had been surprised by Paris' reaching but he wasn't going to complain. It was a very nice view. After she had gotten the holy water, he stood up. He knew that she had done that on purpose. He turned toward her; she was looking at him expectantly for the cup measure. He understood as he looked at her that she was playing some sort of game and he was more than happy to play along. He looked her start in the eye, his gaze never wavering as he asked. "A cup?"  
  
She nodded in reply.  
  
Draco couldn't help the smirk that crossed his pale features as he reached over to obtain the measuring cup that was right in front of Paris. He didn't even look at what he was reaching for he just reached. When he had the cup, he handed it to Paris who took it with a playful smile.  
  
As she poured the water into the cup, Draco quickly looked up the next ingredient. Wormwood. He watched as Paris poured the liquid into the caldron.  
  
"Next?" She asked.  
  
"Wormwood." He stated.  
  
She knew he wasn't going to get it but decided to ask him to do so anyway. "Would you hand it to me?"  
  
Draco pretended to be confused. "Hand me? Alright that sounds like fun." He smirked.  
  
"Very funny Malfoy." She smiled "Give me the wormwood." She told him.  
  
"Why don't you get it if you want it so bloody much?" He told her.  
  
She sighed, and walked closer to him, purposely making her body press against his side as she grabbed what she wanted from his side of the desk. She tossed the ingredient into the black cauldron. Instead of looking at her own book for the next ingredient she took Draco's and began to read aloud. Her body was still pressed firmly to his, as she read. He turned so that his chest was against her back. He looked over her shoulder. As she read he breathed into her ear softly, causing her to stumble over the words she was reading.  
  
Paris rolled her eyes, half wanting to smack him for arousing her, and half wanting to just turn around and kiss him senseless. "Do you mind?" She asked trying to make her tone sound annoyed.  
  
"No." He said, again his breathe tickling her ear, and slyly letting one of his hands wander up her side.  
  
"Well, I do." She stated and elbowed him gently. He got the hint, but only vaguely. She got the next two ingredients and handed them to Draco.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with these?" He asked staring at the vials that she had handed him.  
  
"Read the book, it'll tell you." She replied smartly.  
  
He smirked and looked at his book reading the directions. "Alright." He said as he mixed the two ingredients in the mixing bowl.  
  
When he had finished mixing the two, Paris took the bowl and poured the mix into the potion. "Good job Malfoy." She smiled. "I can't believe you actually did something right." She joked.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny Turner." He cocked an eyebrow at her. She just smirked at him. He had to admit he was surprised at how well she was at potion making. After all she had just started at Hogwarts but was excelling in every subject. All of a sudden the words of Pansy rang in his ear. He couldn't help the scowl that crossed his face at the thought. Paris would never work for the Dark Lord, she was too good. Even though she had evil inside she was just, how could he put it? Nice.  
  
"Draco?" Paris asked at seeing his expression suddenly change.  
  
He turned his attention back to the girl that was at the center of his thoughts. There it was the reason he knew she would never be a part of the Dark Lord's plan. The look on her face showed her goodness. She cared. No person who was a part of the Death Eaters, or any evil wizard cared about anything except succeeding. He smiled at the look on her face. He liked that about her, the caring thing. She hadn't known him for only maybe about two weeks yet she cared so passionately. Even about Potter, Weasel, and the mudblood who had forsaken her. "Sorry, spaced out for a moment there."  
  
She gave him a smile, which made his heart, beat faster in his chest. Yup, she was most definitely a caring person.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paige walked quickly through the hallways that lead her to the Great Hall. It was dinner time, and she was famished. It had been her turn to grade papers, causing her to be late for dinner. Why she was not orbing to get there quicker? Well the thought had never even crossed her mind she was to absorbed in getting to the food. The red head was not even looking where she was going; she just walked quickly into an intersecting hallway thus causing her to slam into another person. The contact had been hard when the two bodies hit smack dab into each other. Both persons fell flat onto their bottoms with a loud thump.  
  
"Hey asshole why don't you look where your going!" Pagie exclaimed angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." An English accented male voice said.  
  
Paige looked to the person who had slammed into her and now extended a hand to help her back to her feet. She suddenly felt horrible for her previous remark. "Oh my God, Mr. Wood I'm so sorry." She replied apologetically. "I'm just so used to jerks in San Francisco hitting into me that I-."  
  
He cut her off. "It was my fault I should look where I'm going."  
  
"No I wasn't looking either." She admitted.  
  
They were silent for a moment, until the silence was broken by Oliver.  
  
"Well, I would be delighted to make up my klutziness by escorting you to the Great Hall." He smiled.  
  
"I have a better idea." Paige said with a bright smile. "Give me your hand."  
  
Complying too the lovely woman in front of him, he felt the Hallway begin to disappear in a swirl of blue and white lights. Suddenly the blue and white lights came back again this time showing them the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow." Oliver exclaimed when they had arrived. "That was interesting."  
  
Paige just smiled. Both took their seats and began to talk with the persons around them.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris again shimmered to the Quidditch field, smiling when she saw that her teacher was already there waiting for her. This was the moment she had been waiting for all day and here it was right in front of her.  
  
"Ready then?" Draco asked. She could see a twinkle of mischievousness in his gray eyes.  
  
"Always." She smiled and jumped on the broom. When she was situated she turned her head around to ask a question. But she never got the chance. Soft lips met hers and a passionate kiss soon began, among other things.  
  
------Please review. And thanks so much for ya'll who have. I must say that I have the best reviewers EVER. Sorry it took so long for an update but I've been majorly busy with school, and play practice. Thank you again to all those who have reviewed. And like always I need three more reviews for this chapter before I update. ~Alana---- 


	6. Being Bad Feels Good

----Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Charmed. I only own Paris Turner. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, ~Premonitions~, and Telepathic Speaking. Notes: Harry and his gang are 17 as well as Paris, and Wyatt is 16. ---  
  
Chapter Six: Being Bad Feels Good  
  
Phoebe sat at her desk grading papers, or at least that's what it looked like she was doing. Actually she was thinking. What was it that was on her mind? Cole. The one word that made her body feel like butter being spread on a piece of bread that had just come out of the toaster. She had managed to ignore the thought of him, consuming herself with work, her daughter and numerous other boyfriends. But they never compared to him. She would always love Cole, there was truth to that. But when she said she would never want him again. Well that was a complete lie. Her body yearned for him at times. The simple caress of his strong arms caressing her skin; she shuttered at the memory of it. But it could never be. There could never be anything between them. Fate had made it that way. She was good and he was evil. Not completely evil though. She knew that he had a good side, a human side. She could see it when he looked at her. She could see it when he saw their daughter. The love, the care all of it lay inside those eyes.  
  
Phoebe put the quill down, deciding that it was time to stop pretending that she was doing something that she wasn't. She felt a cool breeze come in from her window. She got up, looked out the window a smile crossing her features. Her room had an excellent view of the Quidditch field. And Phoebe could see her daughter participating in 'flying lessons'. The girl sat on the ground with a boy with blond hair, his arms wrapped around her. And from what she saw they were in a heavy make out session. She giggled for a few seconds and closed the window with a smile.  
  
The smile quickly faded when a burst of flames entered her room, and materialized into a form she was all too familiar with.  
  
"Cole?" She asked surprised to see him.  
  
"Phoebe." He said; she could see that he was nervous.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?" She questioned him. His presence was disturbing her, not in a gross way but in a get over here and kiss me way that she knew was not a good idea. Unknown to her, her body was making moves her mind was not telling them too.  
  
Soft lips met her own and tongues intertwined. She felt his hands roam freely over her body, caressing her back, shoulders, everywhere. She moaned with the pleasure of it. After a minute of tantalizing kisses it was Cole who broke the lip lock.  
  
"Phoebe what are you-?" He was cut off by her jumping onto him and shutting him up with another kiss.  
  
"I need you." Was all she said; as she began to remove articles of clothing from his strong muscular body. He did the same and the two found themselves in her bed not long after enjoying their bodies moving to a familiar rhythm in which they had done a million times before. Except this was so different, it was more passionate. It was filled with lust and want, want of something that had been away for so long. And they both loved every minute of it.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Paris slept peacefully in her bed. No horror or terror surrounding her aura. She had had a wonderful day with Draco. She had had a very lovely time during their flying lessons. Nothing could spoil her slumber, or so it would seem.  
  
A dark shadow entered her room through the window. The shadow crept toward the bed where Paris lay. Slowly the shadow engulfed her and her body arched at the sudden feeling of it. He eyes shot open only to see nothing there but the ceiling. But Paris knew other wise. She could feel the darkness upon her like sweat after a good work out. Darkness, for some, is very hard to detect. It does not feel how one would imagine. It is not painful, it is powerful. Light is a warm fuzzy feeling in the depth of ones soul, while the dark is a burning sensation deep in the pin out the stomach. And that is what Paris felt at that moment.  
  
Eyes shut she chanted words in Latin. Softly she said them, but the words held great power behind them. She opened her eyes to see if the chant had worked. It had.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Harry moved about restlessly in his sleep; his hand clutching his forehead where the notorious scare lay. He tossed and turned in his bed unable to find peace. Even in sleep his body knew when harm was near.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Dark eyes stared down at her from where she lay. The presence familiar but unwanted, it was him. The one who made her feel so weak and submissive. And she hated it. She was powerless to stop whatever he tried. Part of her, she admitted, liked it; the feeling of his lust, his passion for her. But she knew, oh did she know, what was behind the handsome figure that was now covering her body in her bed.  
  
After her chant he had materialized from the shadow into the form of a man. And now here he was, staring at her with those lustful dark eyes. She knew what he wanted, and he knew she knew.  
  
"Why do you fight it?" His voice asked with a thick accent.  
  
Her eyes were closed as she replied. "Because I'm good, I turned away from the evil long ago."  
  
His hand slithered down her cheek and he whispered in her ear. "Do not lie; even you know it is still there. It will never leave. It is always deep inside. Why fight it when it feels good?"  
  
"It isn't good." She stated eyes still closed. Her voice wavering as she said it. But God did being bad feel so good. Gradually the feeling of her old self came forth. Images and feelings of a time before she had come to help the Charmed ones. He was right it did feel good; all the power, the complete control.  
  
She let out a quiver of a breath as she felt his cold hand slip under her silk nightgown, and touch her breast. His hand rubbed it slowly, arousing her. She clenched her teeth as to not let him know that it excited her.  
  
An evil smile crossed his lips as he saw her trying to fight. Her fighting made it all the more fun for him. She was so determined not to let him inside, and it made him want her all the more. His other hand found its place at her maidenhood, soon finding his fingers inside. This time she couldn't keep the pleasure of it within. She let out a loud cry that made him smile. Her hands clenched the sheets of the bed trying to control her outbursts as his fingers moved up and down, and his hand continued its pleasure to her breast. His lips met hers firmly and he could hear the muffled moan caught by the kiss. He ended it and began to suck on the side of her neck.  
  
"This," She took a breathe "is wrong."  
  
"No." He said simply, and then continued sucking her neck.  
  
"Leave." She said trying as hard as possible to sound demanding.  
  
He ignored her.  
  
Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, he had just entered inside her. ^^NO!^^ Her mind screamed. ^^NO! NO! NO! This isn't right! Please God help me!^^ Tears began to form, and at the top of her lungs she screamed. "LEAVE!"  
  
A firm hand pressed over her mouth shutting her up. She shook her head vigorously trying to move the hand from over her mouth. This was difficult for her. She was enjoying the pleasure from this man or demon, but she knew it was wrong and that's why the tears fell. Her mind raced at what she could do. Did anyone hear her scream? If they had were they on their way?  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Harry jumped out of bed at the loud cry he heard both mentally and physically. The sound of it still rang in his ears. Someone was shouting for someone or something to leave. He let out a loud yell at the intense pain coming from his scar.  
  
"Harry?" Ron shot out of bed and looked at his friend.  
  
But Harry did not hear the red haired wizard. The Boy-Who-Lived grabbed his wand and headed out the door; Ron following right behind him.  
  
His scar was burning and he didn't need to think twice about whom it was that needed to leave. He didn't know where he was going. He just followed where the scar burned the most hoping that it would lead him to the person he knew was there. His wand was clutched firmly in his hand.  
  
In a flash of movements he found himself inside a girl's room pointing his wand. "GO AWAY!" Harry yelled at the figure of a man over a girl who his mind had not yet confirmed as Paris. Ron did the same, but with less conviction as his friend.  
  
The figure turned to see the boy and a smile crossed his face. "Harry?" The man asked. "Is that you?"  
  
It was Voldemort, Harry was sure of it. Even though he knew it was the wizard by the burning on his forehead. But it was confirmed by the presence of Tom Riddle standing in front of him.  
  
Paris took this as a time to back away from her unwanted guest and will a fireball. She was surprised that she was able to do so. She had thought herself unable to do anything when this man was around. Maybe it was the anger rising within her, stronger than before that gave her the courage.  
  
Harry was now able to see that the voice who had called out was Paris Turner's. He was taken aback for a moment but returned to his on guard position quickly. "I suggest you do what she asked you Riddle." Harry spat angrily.  
  
Tom's eyes narrowed at the boy in front of him. He turned around to see Paris, eyes filled with fire glaring at him from behind. He couldn't help the smile that formed when he saw the fireball in her hand. "I see that you have gained some courage against me now that Potter has arrived."  
  
The fireball in Paris' hand grew larger at his words. "Potter had nothing to do with it." She stated. "You crossed a line mister and that's why the balls aimed at you."  
  
"Mister?" He questioned her with a smile. He moved toward her little by little; his eyes piercing into her own. "I thought we were better acquainted than that."  
  
Her eyes widened and she threw the fireball at him. But it was to no avail the figure that was once standing in the middle of her room, left as abruptly as it had come. She now stood in the room, along with Harry and Ron. The two looked at her with confusion, and she just sighed heavily.  
  
"Thank you." She said breathlessly.  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow in distrust. Even though she had been the one that had needed saving from Voldemort that didn't mean she didn't work for him. Maybe it was an employee employer quarrel. But then again when he had entered the room, it wasn't exactly a pretty sight. From what Harry could tell the wizard was on top of the witch doing well it. "Why was he here?"  
  
Paris shook her head. "I don't know." She said. "He wants me." She stated truthfully. Her burrow furrowed in thought. She remembered that Harry had known who the man was. She gave Harry a questioning look. "Who was he?"  
  
Harry and Ron were both taken aback. She didn't know who the guy was.  
  
"You don't know?" Ron asked in utter disbelief.  
  
Paris shook her head in reply.  
  
"He's Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort." Harry told her.  
  
"Oh." Paris nodded dumbly. A thought occurred to her as they were standing there. She gave a weary smile. "You think I work for him don't you?" She already knew the answer; yes.  
  
"Ahhhh." Harry hesitated not really wanting to answer.  
  
Paris gave a weak smile. "I know what you two think and you're wrong. I'm not asking you to believe me; all I am asking is for you to trust me." She looked them both in the eye. "Can you do that?"  
  
Harry and Ron shared a look. Ron shrugged and Harry just nodded.  
  
"Good, now let's get down to business." She walked toward them her arms outstretched. "Take my hand." She commanded firmly but still in a polite manner.  
  
Ron and Harry did as asked and soon found themselves in another room; one that was not familiar to them. Before either of them could ask where they were Paris broke out yelling. "LEO!"  
  
The whitelighter entered the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked at his caller and his emotion changed from sleepy to alert. He could sense that his niece was rather nervous and scared; something that she would never openly admit to. He then noticed that Harry and Ron where in the room as well. He knew it must be urgent if it was in the middle of the night and the two people who didn't trust her with their lives were standing right next to her. Something was definitely up; he just didn't know how up it was.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat in his study reading the Daily Prophet. It wasn't unusual for the elder Malfoy to be up this late, he was usually up with meetings or other events. Tonight was one of those nights, except for the fact that he was the employee. He was waiting for the man he served till his life ended, or whatever loyalty was to a Malfoy.  
  
In a blink of an eye a figure emerged from the shadows of the room. The figure was none other than the Dark Lord himself. Malfoy immediately bowed to the man.  
  
"Get up." The figure replied. It was the figure of Tom Riddle; the wizard had chosen this side because of its youth which was quite helpful when one was as old as him.  
  
"How did it go?" Lucius asked him a curious look across his pale face.  
  
Riddle scowled lightly. "Potter interrupted." He stated.  
  
Lucius nodded in understanding, he had the feeling that there was more to this story. After he had heard of the Source's daughter attending Hogwarts, he had immediately informed the Dark Lord. She would be a good asset to his side, but she was harder to get on his side than both had originally thought. Tonight was supposed to be when she caved, but so far from what Lucius could tell she hadn't. This was not a good thing.  
  
"Also Lucius," Riddle began.  
  
"Yes my lord?" He asked.  
  
"Your son, it is time now." He told him simply. There was no need for him to elaborate; the elder Malfoy knew what the old wizard meant. His son needed to choose sides, it was now or never. "I have always held your family in the highest respect. Do not let me down." And with that he left through the shadows leaving Malfoy alone to his thoughts.  
  
-------Sorry it has taken me so long! I have been so busy. Anyway please review. As always I need at least 3 before another chappie will be placed. Thanks. ~Alana---- 


End file.
